carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobility of Brunant
This article describes the nobility of Brunant, which has a rich history. The nobility comprises individuals and (some members of) families recognized by the Kingdom of Brunant. Historically, these individuals were a socially privileged class enjoying a certain degree of prestige in society. In contemporary society, much of the historic social privileges associated with being a member of the nobility has become somewhat reduced reflecting the present-day notion of egalitarianism. Foreign noble titles are not listed in the Brunanter nobility, but in a few exceptions, the King of Brunant has made foreign noble titles official in Brunant (notably the Marquess of Terrassa in 1760). Titles of nobility Hereditary titles Dukes The only extant ducal title is that of Duke of Middleton, conferred upon the heir to the throne. Princes Marquesses Counts The title of Count of Drenthe is the only county to exist in Brunant. In the past several men have been appointed count, but none other hereditary. Barons Several families do or have held the title of Baron. These include: *Baron Van Damme, extinct as a separate title *Baron Elteman *Baron Murais *Baron Neyt *Baron Sneijder *Baron Jordens Substantive titles *Duke of Middleton De grote acht The "Grote Acht"- the Great Eight- were eight of the most important families who attended the Convention of Grijzestad and helped achieve Brunanter independence. Of these, the Sneijders, Boskercks, Niehorsters, Neyts and v.d. Ecke's had members who served as presidents of the Brunanter Republic. The nobility When the Kingdom of Brunant was founded, the monarchs, starting with Leuvis Van Damme, began handing out titles to people who have served them well. This included some of the "Grote acht", but also several others. The nobility in this period were often members of the Royal Cortes. There were a few hereditary nobles but after 1710, Marten I abolished the further appointment of hereditary titles. Nobles appointed since then have been given only lifetime titles, and the titles of extinct lines have sometimes passed to the monarch. *Count of Drenthe (Von Herrenhausen family, 1476) *Baron Neyt (1509) *Baron Van Damme (1511), extinct 17th century *Duke of Helmond (1512) *Baron Sneijder *Baron Elteman (1704) *Antonio van Biancator (1710) *Baron Van Roodhuid (1910) *Baron Van Zoeil (1910) Sometimes, descendants or relatives of the monarch were granted noble titles, including: *Princess Silvia's children: Count(ess) of Lindberg, hereditary for male-line descendants *Princess Cornelia's children: Baron Mathers, hereditary for male-line descendants Sometimes, royals who renounced their rights to the throne and their princely title were granted another noble title, including: *Prince Ferdinand, who became the Count of Belmont in 1856, hereditary for male-line descendants Other titles *Prince of Roseland *Count of Narvas, title used by the monarch since the Invasion of Rose Island in 1533. *Duke of Middleton: given to the oldest child of the King (the heir) *Honorable: title given to the President, the Prime Minister and supreme court judges *Cavalier: a knight, usually those awarded the Order of St. Andrew, or previously the Order of St. Peter and St. Paul. Category:Lists Category:Nobility